


Holding hands with Gene

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for <a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/"><b>petronelle</b></a> 's <a href="http://petra.dreamwidth.org/478362.html?#cutid1">All the Coppers</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding hands with Gene

_**Fanart: "Holding hands with Gene", basaltgrrl, white cortina**_  
Title: Holding hands with Gene  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Rating: white cortina  
Pairing: Gene/Alex  
Summary: An illustration for [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) 's [All the Coppers](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/478362.html?#cutid1)

  



End file.
